The Sun Always Shines Behind The Clouds
by Kashim Kururugi
Summary: A short oneshot about little Yuki needing her Onii-sama during a thunderstorm.


Disclaimer: I do not own this. Really.

A/N Well, since my last fic of this, my writing has really improved. Uhm. I have not written any VK stories for awhile, because it was a show I shared with my friend and we both loved it, but I lost that friend and it had been too painful to write VK, but... now that a year or so has passed I think I'm strong enough to bare the memories. I think there are just not enough cute stories with them when they were younger, so I decided to write this. Please enjoy.

XxXxX

It late, it must have been around midnight or later, normally they slept during the day, but since her parents had been attending all sorts of meetings as of late they were up twenty four hours and took whatever sleep they could get.

Even her Onii-sama was out and about, she wasn't able to see him often and she felt a bit lonely without him there by her side. She had been thinking about this for hours, she wanted to go up and sneak into his room to see him, but she knew that it usual got her into trouble to do it. Still…

She glanced around the room slowly and the thunder rumbles, light from the lightning flashed underneath the door and light up the room, spreading shadows the moved ominously along her floor, walls and dances across the ceiling. She squeaked in surprise and ducked beneath her covers. She peaked out again and her night light went out as more thunder rumbled and lighting once again moved the shadows.

The shadows twisted into terrifying monsters and her eyes widened, before tears filled them in fear and she threw off the blankets, running as quickly as she could up the stairs and to the room she knew so well, she quickly opened the door and flung herself onto the bed, earning a low grunt and forcible exhale of air. She ducked beneath his blankets and snuggled up against his side.

"Unh… Yuki?" He slowly sat up and pulled his blankets up to look under at her in surprise. "What's the matter? Did you get scared?"

"Onii-sama…" She whispered softly. "There was a scary thing in my room."

He immediately looked concerned. "Let me check." He pushed maneuvered around her to sit at the edge of the bed before she grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"No! The scary monster will eat Onii-sama!"

"Shhh… hush now. If there is a scary monster there to scare Yuki, then I will have to go and chase it away. Nothing will happen. I promise." He told her softly and took her hand, before taking her with him and walking to the edge of the stairs. "Yuki can stay right here, okay?"

She nodded and watched as he slowly walked down the stairs into the dark and disappeared, she tightened her hands into the fabric of her night gown and stared out in worry. Her Onii-sama must be really brave to go down into the dark all alone; she couldn't help but envision him as a knight.

"Onii-sama?" She asked very quietly into the dark. Silence met her and she became worried. The fear clutched at her heart like long cold fingers. "Onii-sama?"

"I am here. There is nothing. Yuki can go back to sleep now." He said as he walked back up, before taking her hand once more and leading her down. When he saw that she still trailed behind him slowly, he made sure to recheck everything to show her. He opened the closet to show there was nothing there, the dresser, the toy trunk, the bathroom and then he kneeled to lift up the bed and look underneath. "See? There is nothing here. I wouldn't let anything hurt Yuki."

"If Onii-sama would stay Yuki wouldn't be scared." She replied with a slight pout and his eyes wavered, before softening. He couldn't fight her; did she even know what those looks did to him? He did his best to fight it until there was a loud rumble of thunder and a flash of lighting had her slamming into his back to embrace him with a shriek of terror. He knew in that instant he had lost this battle.

"Does Yuki want me to stay?" He asked her and she nodded. He moved over to sit down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for her to come and sit. She did so, not wasting a single moment to quickly crawl up into bed besides him. She wrapped her arms partly around his waist and snuggled her face into his side.

He wrapped an arm around her and single handedly maneuvered her around (since she was holding onto him so tight and wasn't giving any indication she would let go) so that she was situated right in bed, before lying beside her. He reached down and pulled up the blankets around them very carefully and gently.

She gripped his shirt and snuggled up against him even closer, sighing in content. She was happy to be beside him. It was a comfortable feeling she would never grow tired of no matter how many times she snuggled against him.

"And… does this make Yuki feel better?" He asked softly, leaning his nose into her hair and breathing very softly. He was rather intoxicated with her warmth.

She simply nodded in answer to him and held tighter to his shirt, clinging onto him and unwilling to let go no matter what.

He chuckled very softly. "Good. If that's the case I'm very glad."

"Onii-sama…" Her grip on his shirt tightened even more. "Yuki is scared of being all alone."

"As long as I am here… Yuki will never be alone. I promise you that." He slowly stoked his fingers through her hair as her grip started to loosen on his shirt, barely clinging to him as she fell fast asleep against him. He slowly smiled as he watched the peaceful and content look on her face. It made him much happier to see her not so afraid.

Most of the time he was always so very worried about her being sad or lonely, but… in times like these… he left himself indulge in the light that she gave to him when she was by his side. He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled her warmth.

"Yuki… I love you… so very much." He slowly closed his eyes, completely content with lying here, before he too fell deep into sleep.

Unbeknownst to them two shadows stood at the stairs.

"Yuki really does love her Onii-sama." Juri said softly with a gentle smile.

"Yes… and her Onii-sama loves her." Haruka replied. "Let's leave them."

They decided to let this slide, just this once and let the two sleep together for the night, before heading upstairs and closing the door softly behind them.

XxXxX

End

Thanks for reading, leave a review and God Bless~


End file.
